


Just a Taste

by Tat_Tat



Series: Vampire Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel is hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

If Dipper was being horribly honest with himself, he was always attracted to Mabel. Right now he was blaming it all on her vampire charm. He meant to read his book but he was spending more time glancing over it, watching her knit with Waddles in her lap. The laptop was sitting on the coffee table between them and for the past two hours she had started marathoning Baking Bad. 

Not many knew that Mabel wasn't human anymore. Only Dipper, Grunkle Stan, and Soos. And maybe Waddles. Apart from a change in her dietary needs and having to apply sunscreen every morning, Mabel was still Mabel.

It happened six months ago when Mabel was dating her boyfriend of the week, who turned out to be a vampire. They had actually lasted longer than a week, and it wasn't until they broke up that Dipper found out that the guy had turned Mabel into a vampire. Actually, Mabel had told him she was a vampire days before, but once he found out the topic was going to be about how great her new boyfriend is he unintentionally tuned her out. 

He wished he could ignore her right now, he wished he could concentrate on something else- his book, the baker yelling at the wedding cake on Baking Bad, Waddles' snoring- anything.

Anything but Mabel.

He wanted to set his book down and close the distance between them, holding hands like they used to when they were younger, before Dipper stopped because it started to feel weird. Sometimes Mabel would slip and break the ground rules he had set up and lean against him and he wasn't sure how he felt about that: if he was happy to feel her familiar warmth press against his skin, or if he was afraid of what he might do next.

She stood up, setting her knitting aside. "I'm going in the kitchen. Want me to get you anything?" She paused Baking Bad and started for the kitchen.

"A Pitt Cola." 

One good thing about Mabel being a vampire was they didn't have to compete over the last Pitt Cola. 

Mabel made a face at the mention of the drink. "Blargh! I can't believe I used to like that stuff."

"More for me." Dipper smiled, flipping a page.

She came back sooner than he expected, empty-handed. "Hey, Dipper. . ." Her voice was small and he immediately set the book aside.

"What's wrong, Mabel?"

"I'm out of blood."

"Already?!" He had -illegally- bought a gallon of blood for her four days ago, courtesy of a connection he formed with someone who worked at the local blood drive. "That should have lasted you a week, Mabel."

"Can you go get some? Pretty please?" 

He expected her to make puppy eyes at him like she used to when she was still human, and was prepared to roll his eyes and sigh. Instead, he gasped, watching her eyes flash red, staring down at him like a starving dog with a juicy steak waved in front of them. 

Whatever he had seen, Mabel was unaware of it, cocking her head to the side. "You okay, broski?"

Subconsciously, Dipper touched his neck. "Nothing!" And he winced inwardly, because his voice had cracked out of panic. He coughed, brushing it off before his sister had room to tease him. "Can't you wait until tomorrow?"

Apparently, she was too hungry to notice his voice cracking like a twelve-year-old's because she said nothing, creeping closer to him.

"M-Mabel!" This was the first time they had run out of blood and he wasn't sure how this was going to pan out. But, considering how things were progressing, he suspected he was on the menu. 

She crossed the line, sitting down in his lap. His skin bristled, hair standing on end. And though he was scared, she was beautiful, soft, and sweet. She leaned forward, her hair falling over him like a curtain, enveloping him in her scent. She smelled like the earth and wild flowers, and he faintly remembered a time when she smelled like raw sugar.

"Just a taste," she promised, breath deceptively warm against his cheek.

His heart pounded for several reasons. He was afraid- of her, of himself. He didn't want her to leave his lap. She felt like she belonged there. And as her lips pressed against his neck, he decided he wanted her to feed on him. 

"Go ahead, Mabel." He never could say no to her.

She smiled into his neck and breathed deeply. Her arms wrapped around him. His own arms hung in the air, unsure whether to return the hug. 

She continued to pepper his neck with kisses, gradually adding nibbles. Dipper groaned, and they were both aware of the bulge she was grinding against. 

"...Stop..." he gasped.

"You don't want me to stop," Mabel said pointedly. 

Before he could explain why they should stop, sharp pinpricks penetrated his throat. He made an unintelligible noise, wheezing. His hands that had hung uselessly in the air suddenly clutched the back of Mabel's sweater. His hands shook, knuckles white. 

Blood drizzled down his throat after Mabel released her hold on his neck. She wasted no time lapping it up from the fresh wound. She continued to kiss him in-between feeding. His arousal had waned, but the emotional bond remained. His eyelids fluttered in an ecstasy of pain and pleasure. Her nails trailed up and down his back, gentle and comforting. His grip on her sweater released, weak from blood loss, and his hands ached from holding her too tight.

She licked her lips before kissing him. Still, he could taste traces of copper on her tongue. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and she cooed softly to him, reassuring him that he was all right, that it was okay to fall asleep.

He nodded dumbly, pressing his face into her chest. She smiled, re-adjusting him so he was laying down in her lap.

Waddles padded back into the living room and she picked up her unfinished knitting. She turned Baking Bad back on but couldn't concentrate. Dipper was in her lap and she could still taste him on her lips.


End file.
